The Ball  A Snape and Lily Story
by HPfanfics
Summary: Hogwarts is holding a ball. Severus Snape is a student at Hogwarts, and is hoping to ask  his best friend  Lily Evans to dance.  But, as it turns out, she already has a date..


**This is a Severus Snape & Lily Evans story. The characters, setting, etc. all belong to Jo Rowling. **

** I had some trouble coming up with the Slytherin common room password, sorry for not being original.**

Severus Snape was standing at the back of a giant hall. Watching his fellow classmates dance, laugh, talk, and some, like himself, stood alone.

But unlike his classmates, Severus wasn't dateless by choice, nor was he dateless by rejection. He simply hadn't asked anyone.

He had planned to ask her. He had practiced over and over, but he couldn't pluck up the courage. He didn't really have time either. He'd rarely seen her the past few weeks. He kept telling himself she was out with friends, or studying, he wouldn't know since they were in different houses.

But something told him - something he tried very hard to ignore - that she was out with James Potter.

How Snape loathed Potter. He hated everything about him, from his hair to his shoes. There was only one good thing about him. He made Lily happy.

Severus wanted to make Lily happy, but he wasn't popular like James, he didn't have that boyish messy hair, he didn't have much charm. He was just Snape, the friend. Maybe he wasn't even the friend anymore.

His classmates seemed to be enjoying themselves, those who had dates that is.

The other were sulking in groups. Severus had never been one for groups, or friends for that matter, Lily was the exception, he'd known her for so long, she seemed to be the only who understood him.

Snape's thoughts got away from him, usually he was thinking about spells, or potions, or how to embarrass James Potter, but he couldn't get _her _off his mind;

_Where is Lily? She must be here already. But I would have seen her. She probably doesn't have a date, thats why she's not here. Hopefully she doesn't. I might just ask her dance. If she comes that is._

Severus was just about to leave, when he saw her, at the top of the staircase.

Her red hair was up in a pony-tail, with some loose playful curls hanging around her face. Her eyes, her eyes alone were breathtaking, her cheeks were a peachy color, and her lips were a soft, inviting pink.

Her dress was blue satin, and ended just above the knee in a sort of puff. Normally he wouldn't approve of girls wearing things so short. But, then again he didn't approve of much things, and like he said, Lily was the exception.

She looked beautiful, more beautiful than she normally looked. Which was flawless.

He started to make his way toward her, hoping he would get there before she reached the bottom of the staircase.

He didn't know what he would say to her, if he would say anything at all. He just knew he wanted to be there, beside her, dancing with her all night.

He reached the bottom of the staircase just as she did, she was smiling he radiant smile, but not at him.

Someone to the right of him, someone, he hoped, would not be James Potter.

Of course, once he looked, it was Potter.

He was wearing smart black dress robes, with his signature messy boyish hair.

Snape looked at his own moth-eaten dress robes, then, at his greasy black hair, that hung limply around his face. He was nothing next to Potter.

By this time Lily was beside James, she took his hand, and he led her onto the dance floor, Severus watched, he felt as if he could be sick any minute.

_How could Lily do this? _He kept asking himself, but he knew she didn't know how he felt about her.

They danced for the longest time, song after song, he couldn't help but notice how happy Lily looked, her face was positively glowing.

He sighed, knowing he would probably never make her as happy as James did.

He was nothing, _nothing _in comparison to Potter.

It seemed as if they were saying their goodbyes, Severus moved closer, but as he did, James brought her out into the garden, he moved out into the garden too, but hid behind a bush, which he peered over to get a better view.

_'I suppose he thinks its romantic' _Snape thought, clenching his fists at the rage he felt inside.

'Thank you.' he heard Lily's sweet voice say, he narrowed his eyes, trying to see better in the dim light, and thats when it happened.

She put her hands on his broad shoulders, and kissed him.

Severus was horrified by this, but he couldn't look away, he was captivated.

After a few seconds or so he couldn't stand it anymore, he tore his eyes away from the scene and fled, not caring how much noise he made.

He ran and ran, - trying hard not to get sick - until he reached the Slytherin common room, 'Password?' a voice rang out, 'power,privilege, pureblood?' Snape had forgotten the password once again, 'Enter.' the voice said again.

He breathed a sigh of relief, before remembering what he had just witnessed.

He ran until he reached his dorm, where he climbed into bed, not bothering to take off his dress-robes.

Severus Snape cried himself to sleep that night. Wondering if Lily would ever know how he felt about her.

The answer? She wouldn't.

**tumblr: **


End file.
